A Whole New Bella
by KimiWoAishiteru
Summary: What happens when Edward wasn't the one Bella was so upset about when the Cullens left in New Moon? After a few months, she snaps and realizes there is nothing that can heal her pain, but she can cover it with a new feeling. Lust. LEMONS,girl x girl.
1. A New Beginning

*~AUTHOR'S NOTE~*

This is my first fan fiction, so be easy on me. X] This is my take on these words (quoted straight from the book, New Moon, is in bold): **"No. they're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye." "Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.**

I felt there was more of a meaning to this than Stephenie Meyers, who is the wonderful, articulate, beautiful woman that gave us this heavenly gift, let us on to know and believe. This is my take on the subject. :)

_WARNING!! :_ This is about love between Alice and Bella that is stronger than friendship. Also, there will be lesbian lemons.

--DarkPixieSelby

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

_January 19, 2009. 3:45p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_I am dead inside. It's been around five months since SHE, my heart…, left me. Well, actually, I think it's been five months… I have no sense of time anymore. No matter how hard I try, the pain is inescapable. My heart was numb for some time, now it's ice cold and if I didn't know that I couldn't live without it beating (Naturally that is, I could always become…no, I can't think of that now. It hurts too badly.), I'd think it had actually stopped. Everyone thinks it was him that did this to me, but I know the horrid truth. I did love him, sure, but I couldn't love him on a level of intimacy that I could love her. For one, I really wasn't that kind of attracted to him. When we kissed before, I'd imagine myself in her arms… Another thing, he wouldn't have been able to control himself around me, but she could, because we'd done some very uncontrollable things in a very controlled manner. Lastly, he was overly moral and that alone hurt me, because of what I am. Oh, what a shame he'd cast upon her and me both! It's not like I gave a rat's ass about it though. I guess, I should get around doing what is needed around the house so that Charlie doesn't get all "fatherly" again. After all, I am a very well-behaved child…_

The bell rings a shrill and loud call. "Alright class, read pages 305-375 in Wuthering Heights tonight for your homework assignment. You will have a quiz tomorrow," Mr. Berty, our English teacher said. The noise from the sudden movement jarred me in to reality. I quickly gathered my stuff and headed out of the door as brisk as possible.

I was heading to my locker with my head ducked between my shoulders, huddled over my books. All of a sudden, I snapped. _Why the fucking hell am I doing this?_ I picked my head up and straightened out my back, which I'm surprised doesn't have scoliosis by now. I practically ran to my locker and shoved my books in. Then, I heeled my way down the hall and to the parking lot. My eyes searched frantically for my beat up red truck. There, in between small, compact car and another truck, was my ticket to freedom. _Fuck classes. _

I threw my truck into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, not glancing at the small crowd of kids that had just watched me leave. _Good. No more nice Bella for them. _I smiled smugly to myself and punched the gas, allowing my truck to go as fast out of there as it could possibly take without falling to a million pieces.

I raced towards Charlie's house, knowing he wouldn't be home. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I parked the truck and jumped out. I ran up the porch steps, managing not to fall even once. _Was this from my newly found confidence? _I didn't even bother to shut the door, because I knew exactly what I was looking for...my college fund checkbook. What was the point in college anyways? My life is useless now----_Stop it! you are a strong, beautiful woman and goddamn it you're gonna start acting like it._ I shoved it into my rarely used purse and ran out of the door, pausing only to lock it so Charlie wouldn't, A) Be suspious of intruders, and B) Be suspious of me coming home. I climbed into my truck and headed for the interstate. Seattle, here I come, baby!

*~Additional Note:~*

Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen. I'm interested to see what the readers thinks. Who knows? You might be right! ;) I'll get the next chapterup as soon as I get at least 1 review. Okies!

--Selby


	2. Surprise in Seattle

*~AUTHOR'S NOTE~*

Thanks to all the people who favorited, alerted, and reviewed my story. It makes me happy, so I decided I'll be nice and write the next chapter. :) Enjoy! This one will be longer, I promise.

WARNING: If you do not like girl on girl lemons…(which will be very detailed) do NOT read this chapter. You have been warned. ;)

--Selby

**Chapter 2: Surprise in Seattle**

_January 20, 2009. 8:23p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_I am finally home from Seattle. I have finally decided to bury my pain completely inside and never think of it again. The key to doing so is…not exactly a good thing, but goddamn it's so fucking good. Good Bella has left with my heart, which will never return to me. I'll give you a recap of this wondrous key to no pain…_

**This is what happened:**

As I pulled up to the Mall of Seattle, I saw a beautiful goddess of a woman. She was just getting out of her red Mustang GT. She had long, flowing hair that hung down almost to her very perk ass. Her hourglass figure was the perfect size. As my eyes were working their way down her long, slender body all the way to her legs, she turned and my eyes automatically caught hers. _Oh, my mother fucking GOD. This woman is amazing. _She realized I was ogling her lovely back and flashed the most fabulous smile. She wasn't my Alice, but she still was something I'd like to fuck. She had almost clear blue eyes that were full of lust…but for whom? Me? Could it be? Then my eyes flashed towards her tits. I couldn't help, but let out a small moan of pleasure at the gorgeous phenomenon in front of me. She had a low, white shirt on and it was nearly translucent. It was another chilly day in Washington and she had no bra on. Her perfect nipples were standing straight out. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and shifted a small portion in my truck's seat and suddenly realized that my panties were completely soaked. This woman had such an effect on me. Then, in my horror, she turned and walked into the mall. I leaned my head back against the seat of my truck and tried to get my head clear.

When I had finally gotten my head clear enough to know how to work the seat belt to let me out of the truck, I got out and nearly ran to the mall. The first shop I went into was an adult toy store with dark windows and door so no minors would be tempted to peek. I walked in, knowing I was too young to be in there, but I had a secret. I had a fake I.D. that said I was twenty-two. Thank you, Alice, for insisting we go to the bar that time and getting me this! I went to the vibrator aisle and looked at what was in front of me. I got an assortment of things including: A vibrator with a clit massager, an eight-inch strap-on, and a few more things.

I walked out of the store with my purchases and went to a few more stores, buying new clothes and such of the like. The last store on my list was the new lingerie shop they just added. I was going to get some new lingerie. After all this, I would no longer have a college fund, but who gives a fuck really? Not me, that's for damn sure.

Like always whenever I enter a new place, my eyes swept the room. _OH MY GOD!!!! _There, near the back and looking at herself in some fucking sexy ass lingerie in the mirror, was my goddess. She was wearing a dark blue set with g-string on. The top flowed down and was completely translucent at the top. Again, you could see her wonderful nipples sticking out.

I tried to act like I wasn't interested, but I'd sneak little looks at her as she'd come out with different stuff on. Every time I looked, my already soaked panties seemed to become wetter. I grabbed an assortment of lingerie and took them to the dressing room area. I undressed and tried on the new "outfits" in front of me. I took a deep breath, because I knew the chances of me running into her while out there. When I felt composed enough to go out there, I did.

_Oh dear God… _She was there in the sexiest thing you've ever seen. It was a peach with black polka dots colored set; with black lacy around the edges and a laced diamond shape at the middle, around where eh navel would be. The bottoms were peach and black polka dotted too, with the black lacy around the sides. The back of the bottoms showed that they were thongs. The fabric between her perky ass was completely laced. I gulped silently and walked to the mirror and studied myself, using all the confidence I had and modeled, giving her a good look at everything. I walked back to my dressing room.

I stood there completely naked when I heard a faint knock. I peeked over the top of the door and saw it was her, my goddess. She looked very nervous. I decided not to put any clothes on and opened the door slightly, but wide enough I knew she could see one of my hardened nipples.

"Yes?" I asked in a curious tone. I heard her gulp loudly and I opened the door wide enough for her to see my entire body, but not widely enough for anyone else to see. Her breathing hitched and, using one finger, I indicated for her to come in the dressing room. She shyly stepped in and since I had helped myself to the handicapped dressing room, there was plenty of space, but God I wish there wasn't so I could press my entire body against that hot little bitch that's body was just screaming sex at me.

Her voice was shaky as she replied, "I just happened to notice that the lingerie you're wearing looks very nice and I was wondering where you found it." I pondered telling her, but then I decided I'd be interesting to make her beg.

"I was thinking just the same about yours, " I answered in my sexiest voice. I took a step forward and I was staring right into her lovely eyes. I ran one hand down her side and I felt her shudder in pleasure. "Maybe you should take it off so I can see what's under it." As the words flew from my mouth, I started undoing the top while continuing to stare into her eyes. Her eyes closed as the top fell from her body and her luscious breasts fell out and bounced from the sudden freedom. I couldn't help, but to look at them and marvel in their beauty. I slid my hands to each of her boobs and squeezed. A moan slipped from my new "friend's" mouth. I stooped down and took one of her nipples in my mouth and gently bit down on it while kneading the other with my hand. I licked her nipple all over, receiving several gasps from her. Then I moved on to the other nipple, while pinching the one that had just been in my mouth slightly.

I decided I wanted to taste her lips; the ones on her face, because the ones below would come later. I left trails of kisses all the way from her breasts and up her neck, only to stop once to suck on the skin where her pulse was. I managed to work my way across her jaw line and kissed her lips. She automatically responded and threw her arms around my neck. I gently used my teeth to signal I wanted entrance to her mouth. She gladly obliged quickly and I slipped my tongue into her hot, sweet mouth. I rubbed my tongue against hers and they started wrestling for dominance, but she let me have in as I explored her mouth. I pressed my body against hers and suppressed a moan as her nipples touched mine. She, on the other hand, could not control herself as well as I could. Her face detached from mine and flew back letting out a wild moan.

Then she spoke, with her sweet voice, "Please, oh God, please take me. I need release!" With that she ground her hot core against mine and this time I was unable to suppress my moans.

"Tell me what you want, you fucking hot bitch," I said, my voice heavy with lust.

"You, " I heard her reply almost as soft as a whisper. That nearly sent me over the edge. I attacked her lips with my and pried her lips open this time with my own and thrust my tongue in. I pulled her down to the ground and pressed my body on top of hers. I slid my knee between her legs and rubbed it against her hot cunt. I broke away from kissing her and licked my way down her body. Using my teeth, I took off her lacy thongs and stared at her dripping pussy. The smell of her arousal was astounding. I separated her lips and started rubbing her clit. Her back arched in response. I smiled to myself and bite down on it making her scream in pleasure. I wrapped my lips around her clit and, using my tongue to lick at it, started sucking. Then, using two fingers, I thrust them inside her.

"Oh, goddamn it, I'm going to---AHH!!" She screamed as her hot little body started shaking. I kept pumping my fingers in her, except this time adding three fingers and that did it. Her pussy clenched around my fingers and she moaned continuously while I let her ride out her orgasm. When she was done, I brought my fingers, covered in cum, to my mouth and sucked her sweet juices away. I put my tongue on her cum-covered cunt and licked away her juices.

"That was amazing!" she said in amazement. I looked down at her beautiful face.

"No problem, babe, " I replied as I got up. I started getting dressed and gathered my clothes and all of my newly bought stuff.

"Where are you going?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face. I smiled back and walked out and to the counter to pay for my things. I left, still tasting her cum in my mouth, but I was completely ecstatic, because I had finally found the wonderful key to not feeling pain…It was lust. I smirked to myself. This ought to be very fun at school. I errantly wondered what the girls at school were going to think when they saw the new, sexy, and confident lesbian Bella. Would they want to join in?

*~Additional Note~*

So, what did you think? I'm going to try to keep updating daily. There will be more so stick around for the next chapter. :) Also, what do you think they girls will say?

--Selby


	3. Corruption of the Nice Girl

*~AUTHOR'S NOTE~*

So…. I'm guessing you all liked it okay. That's the direction it'll be going from now on, so if you don't like it, then you can just hit that back button up there at the top left-hand corner and leave. :)

Thanks to all of you guys that put me on alert and reviewed. It makes me happy.

--Selby

**Chapter 3: Corruption of the Nice Girl**

_January 20, 2009. (Still the entry from 8:23p.m.)_

_So, Diary, there you have it. It was incredibly fun…I think I'm going to like my new…hobby. :) Only thing is, next time I need to get the girl to help me with my release. My little act today left me horny as hell and my pussy is still dripping wet. Maybe I could resort to masturbation with one of my new toys…_

I climbed off the bed and went to the pile of shopping bags I had in my closet, hiding from Charlie. I had already fed him and excused myself for bed so there was no worry of him coming up the stairs to check on me. I grabbed the bag of toys and found the vibrator I had bought. I laid it beside me on the nightstand and crawled on top of my bed. I kicked the covers off and took off all of my clothes. As I lay there naked, I wondered about what I should fantasize about.

My eyes closed and I started rubbing my aching breasts. They reacted instantly and I felt my nipples harden under my soft hands.

…_Her soft lips were urgent against mine, making mine form around hers. Her swift tongue was working wonders in my mouth. Her small, but perfect breasts were mashed against mine…_

A small moan escaped from my now parted lips. I pinched my nipples and pulled on them making my breathing speed up dramatically.

…_I felt her hard nipples drag across my skin and she kissed her way down my body…her lips brushed against my clit…_

My moan was way too loud now. I thought Charlie might be able to hear me, but his snores assured me that he was completely out. The want I had for my release was too grand to keep on teasing myself. I leaned over and grabbed the vibrator. I set the setting to low and pressed it against my clit, earning a gasp from my own lips.

…_Her skilled tongue swept across it and then she used her teeth to bite down..._

With one large thrust, I shoved the vibrator into my wanting, waiting, needing pussy. The sensation alone was almost enough to make me cum then and there. I set the vibrations to high.

… _I felt her enter my dripping cunt with her small, but skilled fingers. She moved them in and out…_

I started thrusting the toy in and out my pussy in time with my imagination.

…_She started going faster and harder with her fingers, eventually adding another. Her mouth was still working magic on my little bundle of nerves…_

I was pumping the vibrator in and out of my pussy as fast as I could, my breathing incredibly uneven. Moans were escaping my lips as fast as my breath was coming.

…_Not long after she had started I began to feel that familiar heat rising through my body. My body was shaking and I fisted my hands into her short black hair. Her fingers were moving at an inhuman speed and my pussy walls were clenching around her fingers…_

I felt stronger, louder moans come from my throat. I was so entranced in my own imagination I barely knew if they were mine or not. My back began arching as my body shook.

…_Almost…Almost…Then, I felt the heat break free of my body…_

I was seeing stars now.

…_I screamed her name, "ALICE!!!!!!!"…_

I could feel the wetness from my pussy's juices spilling over my hand now. I stayed laying there, trying to catch my breath. I grabbed a tissue and wiped off my hand and the vibrator. Then, I tip toed naked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I climbed in my bed completely naked and quickly fell asleep…

_**The next day…**_

When I got up, I did something I rarely did. I went over to my dresser and applied make-up to my face. I have to say, I did a damn good job on it. Then, I brushed and straightened my hair.

My closet floor was filled with my new bags of clothes from yesterday. I grabbed a short mini-skirt and a plain, low-cut, black top. Then I slid my new, knee-high black boots on with the 4-inch heels.

I walked down the stairs and saw Charlie cleaning up after his breakfast. He turned to see me and I could see the pure confusion on his face. "Morning, Bells." His voice was even thick with confusion.

"Hi, Dad. I'm skipping breakfast this morning, I'm not too hungry." I said as I grabbed a glass of milk.

"Okay then, Bella…" He replied, and then he left the house. I followed soon after; still surprised I could even walk in these shoes.

When I pulled my truck into its normal spot and I got out, I felt all the eyes fall upon me. Some eyes were curious about my sudden leaving yesterday. Some were lustful, even without Edward here, I could tell what Mike, Tyler, Conner, and Eric were ALL thinking. I smiled to myself at the thought. I bent over and grabbed my bag, giving them a good look at my ass that was pretty much hanging out of this skirt and I didn't have any underwear on. Then I turned and walked to my first period class. The teacher immediately noticed my skirt and sent me to the principal's office. Damn, I'd thought I'd get away with it for a little longer than first period…

Turns out, the principal wasn't as enthusiastic about his thoughts about my skirt as the boys were. He gave me detention after school and if it happened again, I'd get detention for an entire week.

As the day progressed, it got closer and closer to the end of school. Then, I found myself going to the library for detention and I couldn't believe who I saw there…

I noticed her sitting alone and I sat beside her.

"Hello, Angela. Long time no see. Sorry for being so antisocial and somewhat zombie-like these last few months." I saw her eyes widen.

"Bella!!!! Oh my freaking gosh! I've missed you so much," she practically screamed in my ear as she gave me a hug. I felt her boobs touch mine and my nipples responded immediately to the touch. That's when I got the idea for my new victim.

"Everyone, be quiet…NOW!" The detention teacher said in a stern voice. I quickly glanced over Angela's clothes as she was preoccupied with the sudden command from the teacher. She had on a moderately short, but not too short, skirt on with a tan sweater top. Her brown eyes were surrounded by her black glasses. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

After a few minutes, I slid her a note. Written on it was, "Don't make a sound." As she read it a placed my hand on her knee and worked my way up slowly. The look on her face was a mixture of both surprise and confusion. I worked my hand up under the hem of the skirt and made my way to her pussy. To my surprise, she was wet as hell. I moved the bottom of her panties to one side so I could have access to her cunt.

I slid one finger up and down the length of her slit. Then I pinched her clit. Her breath sped up, but she tried to keep an inconspicuous look on her face and I stared down at my book the whole time. Then I thrust one finger into her. Wow, she was so tight… I bet she's a virgin, because I can't see Angela giving herself to anyone, unless she loved him with all her heart.

Slowly, I added another finger and she jumped slightly. I pumped my fingers in and out of her tight, wet pussy. I could feel her walls quivering around my skilled fingers. I added another finger to the already cramped hole and her pussy clamped down on all three of my fingers. She still controlled her noises, but her eyes closed and her mouth fell slightly open. When she came down from her high, she looked me in the eyes and I quickly put my fingers in my mouth and licked her juices off. I saw her gulp and I winked at her.

"Alright, students, I'm letting you leave early, because I have somewhere to go this afternoon. Goodbye." Everyone quickly got up and left, I among all of them. I walked quickly to my truck and hopped in. As I was trying to shut the door, I heard my name being called and I turned to see Angela running towards the car. I didn't really want to explain to her just yet, so I blew her a kiss and back out of my parking space. I saw her standing there dumbfounded as I drove away…

*~Additional Note~*

I've always had a thing for touching secretly in public. I figured since I have the ability, why not tell everyone about it?

--Selby


	4. Caught in the Act

*~AUTHOR'S NOTE~*

I hope everyone's enjoying so far. I had a hard time writing this chapter, because I wasn't exactly sure which way to go with this. I had a close friend of mine telling me I should go for her trying to steal Jessica from Mike, but I wasn't sure how to write it. Anyways, thanks for the story alerts and review. As long as I have support, I'll keep writing a new chapter daily.

--Selby

**Chapter 4: Caught in the Act**

_February 13, 2009. 8:47p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_As you know, I have been corrupting random girls at Forks High School. Most of the girls know about this, but the guys are totally clueless and since the girls don't want anyone knowing, it was going to stay that way until now… Today, we got walked in on. We were in an empty classroom during lunch. We had been careless and forgotten to lock the door. We were half-clothed and in the process of making out when he walked in…_

"Goddamn, Bella, you have to be the best French kisser in the entire school…no…the world!" Jessica mumbled breathlessly while I left trails of kisses down her neck. We hadn't even noticed the door open.

"Well, Jess, you already know how I feel about these huge tits you have here, " I said as I took one of her nipples into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. Then, at that moment, both of our heads shot to the right of us as we heard a moan. It wasn't like the feminine moans I was so used to hearing, no, it was a man's moan.

Standing there, rubbing his fully hard dick through his pants, was Mike. A wicked little thought ran through my brain. He hadn't seen us look, because his eyes had closed. I grabbed Jessica's face and pulled her into another kiss. I pushed her against the desk and pinned her down. I moved my knee in between her thighs and, with one quick motion, rubbed her mound through her jeans. Almost instantly, her back arched against my body and she let out a loud moan. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike's eyes fly open and his breathing hitched. I slid my body down Jessica while licking her the entire time. I traveled down her neck and in between her breasts. Then I made my way down below her belly button and sucked lightly on the skin above her jeans.

I unbuttoned the button without taking my lips from her. Using my teeth, I unzipped her pants and slid them down. I brought my face to her hot center and pressed my lips against the wet pool of wetness in her thongs. She gasps and pushed her hips towards me more. I carefully slid her thongs down and threw them in Mike's direction, who had taken his cock out and was stroking it now.

I nipped at her thighs and massaged them with my hands. Then, I parted her pussy lips and licked my way up and down the length. Her body shook with pure pleasure.

I pulled Jessica to the floor and crawled on top of her, but upside down. My pussy was in her face, as was hers in mine. I felts her fingers explore the slit of my dripping cunt. I put my face to hers again and rubbed her clit with my fingers. I slowly entered my tongue into her hole. She moaned and, again, thrust her hips at me. She thrust two fingers inside of me. I moaned in pleasure and began licking her delicious pussy.

I felt her lips press against my mound and began to suck. As we kept this up, not only our own moans, but Mike's too, increased in tempo. Soon I felt the heat searing through my body and welling up in the pit of my stomach, I could keep Jessica's pussy shaking against my fingers, which had taken the place of my tongue a few minutes ago. I bit down on her clit with my teeth, and her pussy immediately clenched down, covering my face and my fingers with its juices. That sent me over the edge and I felt my orgasm rock through me.

After the stars had cleared from my vision, I glanced over at Mike. His hand, and spots on the floor, were cover with his own cum and he was just staring at us. His eyes caught mine and I winked at him.

"Enjoy the show, Mike?" I asked deviously. I smiled him a quick smile, and helped Jess up from the floor.

"Um…Mike…I…I don't know what to say…" Jessica mumbled as she looked at him apologetically. He quickly walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

Ew. Men. I rolled my eyes and got dressed again. I don't know how she did it. She goes from having an awesome orgasmic experience with me, to kissing that Mike, possibly the ugliest guy ever. At least Edward was hot enough to consider being with.

Knowing Mike, this will be all over the school by tomorrow. Maybe I could use that to my advantage…

*~Additional Note~*

This wasn't my best chapter, I don't think, but you guys might have liked it. Tell me what you think, and please, please give me some ideas. I'm running out and if I can't think of anything to write, I'm going to have to end it. Thanks to all of you.

--Selby


	5. Maybe She'll See

*~Author's Note~*

I'm soooo sorry it took so long guys. I promise the rest will be up either today or tomorrow. My story is coming to an end. :/

-Selby

**Chapter 5: Maybe She'll See and Love Me Again**

_April 24, 2009. 11:39p.m._

_Dear Sweet, Listening Diary,_

_I don't think I can take this anymore. My painkiller has lost its affect. I've been with every single girl in the high school and even some of the female teachers. The guys hold no interest to me. The girls have stopped being able to make me hit that place of ecstasy. I want to be free of my pain for good… I think I might know how to do so…_

I took a deep intake of breathe as I stared at the beautiful, white house. The lawn had grown up and as I looked at the house, it reminded me of me – vacant, lonely, and forgotten. I stood for what seemed as the longest time. Then, I did it…I walked towards the house.

My heels thudded against the wood as I made my way up the steps and to the door. My heart almost stopped as I looked at the door. So many memories fell at my face. One was a memory of impatience. I almost chuckled remembering it…

_**Alice was at the door before I could even knock. We had just discovered our love, not too long ago. I could tell that the house was vacant, because she grabbed me into a "more than friends" hugs and eagerly kissed me. I felt her part as she took my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it. I took that as the sign to open myself to her and I parted my lips. She was the dominant one in this relationship and she liked to make sure I knew that whenever possible. She shoved her delicious tasting tongue into my mouth. Just the taste of her made me moan into her mouth. I felt her smile as she kept kissing me. My back hit the door a she pinned me between her petite body and the door that I had barely been able to make it into.**_

_**My panties had been soaked from the time I saw her. She ripped my shirt clean off.**_

"_**I'll get you better clothes…I was going to anyhow," she mumbled. Then she turned me around and made me place my hands against the door for support. She told me to stand with my legs spread and I happily obliged. I felt air rush to my legs and I looked down to see that my pants were shredded with my top. **_

"_**Did I say you could look down, my little cunt licking whore? No, I didn't. Look the fuck up, and keep it up," Alice said. I loved when she used her dirty mouth to control me.**_

_**I felt her icy cold, marble hands slid up the inside of my thighs. Chill bumps rose all over my body, but we both knew it wasn't from the cold. Alice's touch was the most magnificent thing that was ever known on this earth. I felt her rip on side of my panties and then the other. Like a flash, they were gone. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to behind me where Alice was. I instantly moaned as I saw her sniffing my panties. Her eyes were closed. Apparently she liked the smell. **_

_**Then she pulled me to the ground. Her head dove for my hot, soaking wet pussy. Her cold tongue ran up and down the length of my slit. My body shuddered from the feeling. I felt her tongue dart in between my slick lips and into my tight hole. My pussy twitched in response. She then moved her sweet mouth to my clit and flicked it with her tongue. I moaned in response. **_

_**I felt her graceful fingers enter me and I almost lost it there. She moved at vampiric speed and soon enough, I came. Oh the ecstasy from it! I felt amazing. Once I recovered from my orgasm high, I hopped into Alice's arms and kissed her. She wouldn't let me touch her the way she touched me. She said that was her job, and she wanted to give me that pleasure for free. I told her I'd let her go this time, but next time I get to repay her.**_

A tear slid down my cheek as I relished the memory. I didn't know if I'd ever be the same or if she'd ever come back to me. I knew one thing…I had to try.

I wiped the tear from my face and tried the door knob. It was open, surprisingly. I walked inside and all the furniture was still there. I fell to my knees…

That's what I was, a piece of furniture. I was forgotten and used while they were here. I gathered myself up, because I came here for a reason. I got up and looked at my surroundings. The furniture was covered in dust, more evidence that they haven't been here.

I walked to the center of the room. I knew I was about to do this. I had made my mind up last night. I hoped to God she'd see. Even if she wasn't watching me, she was in tuned with me. It would come up no matter what. I closed my eyes and prepared for what was coming.


	6. The End

*~Author's Note~*

This will be the last chapter of my story. Sorry if you're disappointed. If you're happy then well…FUCK YOU. Ha, just kidding. I'm not that mean. If you like my writing, add me to author alerts, because I'll be writing other fics soon.

~Selby.

**6. The End**

I pulled the razor blade from my pocket and held it to my wrist, only applying minimal pressure…for now.

"ALICE!!! You did this to me! I loved you, and you left me…Time is the boss now. Can you get here before I fade away forever, or will I die? The only way to save me will be vampirism. I hope you know that now," I screamed into the empty house and heard my echoes bounce back at me. With one quick, yet efficient movement, I ran the razor blade down the entire length of the underside of my forearm. Then, I moved to the other one, repeating the action. Blood spilled out and onto the carpeted flooring. I dropped to my knees and stared at the wounds I had inflicted.

Tears bubbles to the surface and streamed down my face. Time meant nothing to me. I wasn't sure how long had past. I was starting to sway from the loss of blood. It was everywhere. I could have picked a better way to kill myself when wanting to get turned into a vampire, not being killed by one. I giggled a euphoric laugh that could only be classified as insane.

Everything went black, but my hearing hadn't failed yet. I felt my body thud against the floor.

"Oh my God, Bella!" I heard a sweet, angelic voice say to me. Was it Alice? I couldn't find my voice to ask. I let out a small groan, and forced my eyes open. All I could see was a little black bob of hair.

"Hurry…" I said as I was quickly fading away. My voice was hoarse and weak. I felt something enter my neck. The fire erupted into my system as I felt more bites in the crease of my arm, my wrist, and then…I felt my skin being ripped and my ribs crack. I screamed in agony. She bit my heart and the fire exploded into a rampage throughout my body.

I felt like I had been burning alive for days. Then, it was over. All was quiet. I opened my new eyes to seven familiar faces. In my new eyes, everyone was even more extravagant. Edward rushed to my side and grabbed me into a hug. I looked to Alice's face with pleading eyes. Should I tell Edward? Or should I stay with him? Who was I going to choose…?

**The End. **


	7. SEQUEL INFO

I'm wondering how many of you want a sequel done to figure out whom new, vampilicious Bella chooses to be with. I need to know soon, or there won't be a sequel and it'll be up to you to decide, which in my opinion is kind of lame. You can review and say, or pm me. If at least 5 people tell me to make a sequel, I'll begin writing it. Please, please let me know ASAP. Though I'm thinking about making a poll so check my profile to see if I do.

~Selby


End file.
